This invention relates to the gasification of fluids by the introduction of gas into a chamber containing a fluid, such as a liquid, and, more particularly, to the aeration of beverages by introducing carbon dioxide into a liquid such as water.
The aeration of beverages by introduction of carbon dioxide is well known. One procedure involves the filling of a bottle with fluid and the attachment of the bottle to a source of carbon dioxide. After the carbon dioxide is discharged into the fluid, the bottle is removed from the charging source. This procedure requires a separate bottle which must be adapted to the carbon dioxide source. In addition, the bottle usuallly must have a special design since it is difficult to obtain a suitable seal to the charging source with a standard bottle. There are also risks in subjecting such bottles to pressure. The existence of even slight flaws during manufacture or transportation, for example, hairline cracks, can be a source of possible injury. In addition it is possible to pressurize an empty or partly filled bottle. The bottle then shatters and can cause injury to the user. Conversely a bottle may be overfilled with liquid, making it impossible to supply sufficient carbon dioxide. In order to aerate effectively, it is necessary to provide a volume for the compression of gasses.
To overcome the difficulties associated with pressurized bottles, attempts have been made to introduce carbon dioxide into a liquid within the aerating or charging apparatus. The aerated liquid is then released into a glass from the charging device. The use of such an apparatus can be complicated and in many cases unsafe.
For example, it is necessary to provide an inlet valve so that fluid to be pressurized can enter a pressure chamber. Unless the inlet valve has a suitable pressure seal, leaks during pressurization can interfere with proper functioning. It has been difficult to achieve inlet valves that permit ease of filling and simultaneously prevent escapage of gas during pressurization.
In addition it is important to provide the desired value of pressure. One practice is to include a relief valve that prevents gas pressure from being exerted unless the pressure chamber is filled with liquid to a prescribed level. Unfortunately if the chamber has the proper level of liquid, there is no way of preventing excess pressure from causing damage.
Another characteristic of devices with pressue chambers is that pressure is introduced through a set of apertures. If the apertures are not of the proper size, or if the pressure is insufficient, the resulting carbonation will be inappropriate. Although the apertures for the introduction of pressure may be initially designed to achieve a proper result, it is inevitable in practice for the apertures to become clogged. As a result there is a reduction in the size of the orifices through which the pressure is applied. In consequence, after a pressurization device has been used for any significant period of time, it is necessary to clean it if it is to continue to be operative. Unfortunately, it is difficult to cleanse the small apertures commonly used for carbonation.
A further characteristic of carbonation devices is the use of an outlet valve to release pressurized fluid from the interior chamber. It is common practice for these valves to be complicated. They must be closed during carbonation but must be easily opened when the carbonation is completed. Because of the many different requirements that the valve must satisfy, it has been common practice to produce a separate part for each function and to incorporate these parts into the outlet valve. The consequence has been a complex outlet valve that is subject to a number of failures.
Yet another characteristic of many machines is that they are cover hinge operated to initiate pressurization, but the hinge is secured to the housing in such a way that it is difficult to remove. This interferes with machine cleaning.
In addition, many machines are difficult to disassemble. The consequence is that the user must return the machine to an authorized factory or distributor outlet for servicing and periodic cleansing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the gasification of fluids. A related object is to facilitate the gasification of fluids by the release of carbon dioxide under pressure into the fluid.
Another object of the invention is to overcome the excess build-up of pressure in a gasification chamber that has caused explosions in some cases and consequent injury to the users.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the introduction of the charging gas into the fluid. A related object is to assure substantially uniform charging pressure at all times and to permit the user to correct for any build-up of foreign substances that could interfere with the charging operation.
Still another object of the invention is to simplify the outlet valve for devices with internal pressurization of fluids. A related object is to consolidate functions which normally require separate pieces in order to provide a simplified structure which assures cooperation of the constituent elements and reduces the possibility that a failure of any one component would interfere with the operation of the others.
Yet another object of the invention is to make a fluid pressurizing device relatively fail-safe so that there is little danger of injury regardless of the abuse to which the device might be subjected.